Season 2
The second season of Netflix's 13 Reasons Why was renewed on May 7, 2017, and released on May 18, 2018, along with a second 13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons special.Deadline (deadline.com) –– "'13 Reasons Why' Renewed For Season 2 By Netflix" (May 7, 2017). This season picks up five months after Hannah Baker killed herself and where the first season left off.US Weekly (usmagazine.com) –– "’13 Reasons Why’ Season 2: Fans Will Be ‘Surprised’ Where Clay Ends Up, Dylan Minnette Says" (August 7, 2017) Hannah Baker still has a major role in this season through Clay's head, where it dives deeper into Hannah's past. Mashable (mashable.com) –– "What to expect from '13 Reasons Why' Season 2" (May 9, 2017) However, Hannah no longer narrates the series.Entertainment Weekly (ew.com) –– "13 Reasons Why: Exclusive first details on season 2" (May 9, 2017) The witnesses in Andrew and Olivia Baker's trial against Liberty High School guide the narrative of each episode. Synopsis The second season picks up in the aftermath of Hannah's death and the start of our characters' complicated journeys toward healing and recovery. Liberty High prepares to go on trial, but someone will stop at nothing to keep the truth surrounding Hannah's death concealed. A series of ominous polaroids photo lead Clay and his classmates to uncover a sickening secret and a big conspiracy to cover it up. Credits |-|Cast= Main * Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen * Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker (hallucination) * Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla * Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis * Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley * Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker * Miles Heizer as Alex Standall * Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey * Devin Druid as Tyler Down * Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen * Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker * Derek Luke as Kevin Porter * Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring * Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz * Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen * Steven Silver as Marcus Cole * Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver * Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland * Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Variety (variety.com) –– "'13 Reasons Why' Adds Seven New Actors for Season 2" (August 8, 2017). * Bryce Cass as Cyrus * Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie * Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl * Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez * Samantha Logan as Nina Jones * Kelli O'Hara as Jackie * Ben Lawson as Rick * Jake Weber as Barry WalkerDeadline (deadline.com) –– "‘13 Reasons Why’: Jake Weber, Brenda Strong, Meredith Monroe & RJ Brown Join Season 2 Cast"(August 10, 2017). * Brenda Strong as Nora Walker * Meredith Monroe as Carolyn Standall * R.J. Brown as Caleb * Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller |-|Crew= Crew Episodes Production Notes * On May 7, 2017, it was announced Netflix renewed the series for a second season. A short promo was released on the 13 Reasons Why Facebook account. E! Online (eonline.com) –– "13 Reasons Why Renewed for Season 2" (May 7, 2017). * Filming for Season 2 began June 12, 2017. MTV (mtv.co.uk) –– "13 Reasons Why Season 2 Filming Has Begun As The Cast Tease What’s To Come" (June 14, 2017). ** On October 11, production on Season 2 of Netflix’s 13 Reasons Why was shut down due to devastating Northern California wildfires. Filming resumed on October 15, 2017.Deadline (deadline.com) –– "‘13 Reasons Why’ Shuts Down Production Due To Devastating Northern California Wildfires" (October 11, 2017) ** Filming for the season concluded on December 10, 2017. What's on Netflix (whats-on-netflix.com) –– "13 Reasons Why Season 2: Release Date, Trailers & Everything We Know" (April 30, 2018) * Netflix added eleven new actors to the 13 Reasons Why cast. * According to a Netflix Press release Netflix (media.netflix.com) –– Netflix Press release, in preparation for the launch of Season 2, new resources would be added to the series: **An automatic warning video about the themes is added at the start of each season, based on the findings of a study by Northwestern University’s Center on Media and Human Development.Vulture (vulture.com) –– "Netflix Is Adding Warning Video Before 13 Reasons Why" (March 21, 2018) **In addition, Netflix has established a discussion guide at 13ReasonsWhy.info, which includes information from mental-health experts as well as the numbers and websites for crisis-prevention centers and helplines. **For Season 2, there's a new after the show, Beyond the Reasons, which features actors, educators, and experts breaking down the themes of the episodes. * Katherine Langford returns this season as a hallucination of Hannah in Clay's mind. In the previous season, she appeared as flashbacks. * A special screening of the second season was held in Los Angeles on March 30th, March 31st and April 4th, 2018.Daily Mail (dailymail.co.uk) –– "How to watch 13 Reasons Why Season 2 before everyone else" (March 29, 2018) * On April 30, 2018, Netflix announced that the complete Season 2 would be released on May 18, 2018.Variety (variety.com) –– "‘13 Reasons Why’ Season 2 Premiere Date, Trailer Revealed" (April 30, 2018) * On Good Morning America, there was a sneak peek that was released, especially for them, in the scene Clay is talking to Hannah as a sort of daydream in his head, she asks him if he knows her, Clay says that he thought he did, she then tells him to do the right thing.Good Morning America (YouTube) (youtube.com) –– "Behind the scenes of Netflix's '13 Reasons Why'" (May 16, 2018) Soundtrack The following is a table containing the songs on the 13 Reasons Why Season 2 soundtrack with added episode titles/links and scenes in which the songs are played. The soundtrack is nominated at the 2019 Billboard Music Awards for 'Best Soundtrack'.Billboard (billboard.com) –– "Cardi B Leads 2019 Billboard Music Awards Nominations With 21" (April 4, 2019) Gallery Images |-|Promotional= Season 2 First Look-1.jpg Season_2_First_Look-2.jpg Season_2_First_Look-3.jpg Season_2_First_Look-4.jpg Season_2_First_Look-5.jpg |-|Character Portraits= Season 2 Character Portrait Courtney Crimsen.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Clay Jensen.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Justin Foley.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Jessica Davis.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Marcus Cole.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Ryan Shaver.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Zach Dempsey.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Olivia Baker.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Kevin Porter.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Tony Padilla.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Sheri Holland.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Tyler Down.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Bryce Walker.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Alex Standall.jpg |-|Spotify Polaroids= Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Clay Jensen.jpg Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Tony Padilla.jpg Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Marcus Cole.jpg Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Sheri Holland.jpg Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Justin Foley.jpg Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Ryan Shaver.jpg Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Tyler Down.png Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Alex Standall.jpg Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Jessica Davis.jpg Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Zach Dempsey.jpg Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Bryce Walker.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= SelenaInstagramCastPhotobooth.jpg BTS S02E03 The Drunk Slut Alisha Boe.jpg BTS S02E07 The Third Polaroid Brandon B, Timothy, Ross, Brandon L, Justin.jpg BTS S02E07 The Third Polaroid Brandon.jpg BTS Sosie Bacon Dylan Minnette 21-5-18.jpg |-|Videos= Videos Official 13 Reasons Why - Season 2 (2018) Announcement Trailer 2 13 Reasons Why Season 2 Announcement HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why Season 2 Date Announcement HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why Season 2 (Titles Revealed) Exclusive Clip-13 Reasons Why Season 2 Sneak Peek Interviews Dylan Minnette and Katherine Langford talk coming back for Season 2 Behind the scenes of Netflix's '13 Reasons Why' 13 Reasons Why season 2 interviews - Netflix 13 Reasons Why creator Brian Yorkey not sure if he wants a Season 3 Actors of 13 Reasons Why were robbed and didn't know! (Interview) - Alice Aquino 13 Reasons Why Cast Explains Old Instagram Photos and Season 2 Speech 13 Reasons Why Challenge - Maisa 13 Reasons Why Cast Talk Season 2 Funniest Moments - MTV Movies 13 Reasons Why Cast Answer Big Questions - E! Live from the Red Carpet 13 Reasons Why Cast Reveals What Surprised Them About Selena Gomez The Cast of "13 Reasons Why" Speaks On Season 2 '13 Reasons Why' Cast sounds off on gun violence in the second season '13 Reasons Why' Cast - Favorite Moments with Each Other '13 Reasons Why' Cast Speak on the Show's Controversial Reputation - TRL Fan Theories With Devin Druid & Ross Butler From '13 Reasons Why' Seventeen Social Media Assets TalkToTheReasons.com Assets from the Immersive Experience 13RW S2 Talk to the Reasons.gif|Tony asks you if you've heard the news. 13RW S2 Talk to the Reasons Sheri Holland.gif|Sheri asks you to join the conversation. 13RW S2 Talk to the Reasons Clay Jensen.gif|You call Clay. 13RW S2 Talk to the Reasons Clay Jensen (2).gif|Clay asks for advice. 13RW S2 Talk to the Reasons Alex Standall.gif|What should Jess do? References de:Staffel 2 Category:Seasons Category:Season 2